


This Was A Mistake

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: Freddy - Are you ready?Foxy - Captain of gaysBonnie - Gay bunnyChica - Queen of lesbiansToy Freddy - I'm not readyMangle - girl prettyToy bonnie - Trans iconToy chica - GIRLSMarionette - womanGolden Freddy - golden gayJeremy - head emptyFritz - girl stop askingMike - dumb gayMichael - No gutsPhone guy - slightly smarter gayHenry - sad Daddo
Relationships: Animatronics & Fritz Smith, Animatronics & Jeremy Fitzgerald, Animatronics & Mike Schmidt (Five Nights at Freddy's), Henry Emily & Phone Guy, Michael Afton & Animatronics, Michael Afton & Fritz Smith, Michael Afton & Henry Emily, Michael Afton/Jeremy Fitzgerald/Phone Guy, Mike Schmidt/Fritz Smith
Kudos: 19





	This Was A Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Freddy - Are you ready?
> 
> Foxy - Captain of gays
> 
> Bonnie - Gay bunny
> 
> Chica - Queen of lesbians
> 
> Toy Freddy - I'm not ready
> 
> Mangle - girl pretty
> 
> Toy bonnie - Trans icon
> 
> Toy chica - GIRLS
> 
> Marionette - woman
> 
> Golden Freddy - golden gay
> 
> Jeremy - head empty
> 
> Fritz - girl stop asking
> 
> Mike - dumb gay
> 
> Michael - No guts
> 
> Phone guy - slightly smarter gay
> 
> Henry - sad Daddo

Are you ready?: I hate this

I'm not ready: why

Are you ready?: their still alive

I'm not ready: so?

Are you ready: WHY IS THE MIKES STILL ALIVE!?

Dumb gay: fuck you that's why

No gut: hey I'm not alive???

Queen of lesbians: what? But you're right here???

No gut: sweetie look at my username and then come back

Queen of lesbians: omg Michael!! Are you okay??

No gut: yeah don't worry about me I really don't deserve it

Dumb gay: excuse me bitch what?

No gut: waitwait Mike no

Dumb gay: Mike yes

No gut: I'm taking your guts

Dumb gay: and risk making baby gal mad?

No gut: fuck

Dumb gay: @head empty @slightly smarter gay @Sad Daddo @girl stop asking Michael is being sad 

Head empty: Love :(

Slightly smarter gay: where are you????

Sad daddo: don't leave us on read Michael

Trans Icon: I got him dolls don't worry

Head empty: where are you two????

Trans Icon: sorry pumpkin he doesn't really wanna see anyone

Head empty: why?? Did you hurt him? Did we do somethifjsjakdla

Slightly smarter gay: thank you Bon we understand he needs time take care of him?

Trans Icon: will do honey 

GIRLS: When did T.b become a mom???

Trans Icon: just now this is my son and I'm giving him love rn bye bye dolls!~

Girl stop asking: wait wait be my mom 2!!

Trans Icon: sure thing cinnamon Michael says you can come over so hurry up

Girl stop asking: omg I finally get a mom!!


End file.
